The hidden Sunshine
by Shinberoy
Summary: This follows roughly the story of Awakening but with a few changes! Robin has lost her memory and now is mistaken for a man. It doesnt matter to her and now travels with Chrom and the Sheperds for the time being. What she may encounter will be superb and frightening. Who will she met and what will she encounter on her journey to regain her trust of humans, especially men?
1. Awakening

Sorry if the english isnt very good. Feel free to point out everything wrong because it isnt my main language (its german...)

Now thank you for reading and enjoy!

She felt a light breeze and didn't want to wake up. The ground was hard but the grass was comfortable and threatened her back to sleep. She laid there only a few minutes then suddenly she was up and opened her eyes too rashly. Dizziness overcame her and the sunlight hurt in her eyes but it didn't matter.

Where was she?

When was this?

And the main question was: Who was she?

She couldn't even remember her own name. Nor her age. Or even how she looked like! Confused she looked around only to find the grass under her red and sticky. She touched the red liquid and smelled at it. Metal and salt. Blood? But where did it come from?

A sharp pain ripped through the back of her head and she gasped. With utmost care she raised her left hand and carefully touched the back of her head. Immediately she took her hand off. It hurt like nothing she knew of.

But then what did she knew? The only thing she knew was that she needed help. This wound was too severe to just let it be. So she tried to stand up but her sense of balance did not work and she fell forwards on her knees and committed mostly more blood.

What the hell?

She looked around. But there were only trees and a few flowers in a clearing. Great. She was in a forest nowhere a person to be seen. Some animals were there too but they seemed not troubled with her presence.

 _I must find someone_ , she thought. _Maybe there is a village near with a healer._ Slowly she again began to rise. This time she didn't rush and when her legs did carry her she only stood there for what felt like a year.

She looked down on herself and inspected the ripped coat she wore. It was soaked with blood on the front too. She must have been in a heavy fight. But why couldn't she remember?

The dark, violet coat had a few interesting pattern but nothing was in the pockets. She opened the front and discovered that she wore nothing more than this. Panicked she closed the coat and sighed. One more problem as she didn't have money or another set of clothes.

She didn't know if she had enough power to support her whole bodyweight with only one foot. So she raised a foot very carefully and extremely slow. Yes it was okay. Then she set it right in front of her.

She could do this.

One foot after another she did a few steps. But when she reached the end of the glade she already breathed heavily. She leaned on the closest tree with one hand and closed her eyes. She took several deep breaths and then she heard something. She furrowed her brows in thought. It seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it yet. Then the trampling became louder and before her inner eye appeared a picture of a horse.

Yes, that it must be.

Hope built up in her. _Where horses are, there are Humans too._ So she turned in the direction the noise came from and looked with squinted eyes in this direction. The clatter became louder and suddenly a shiver ran down her spine. Her instinct told her that she had to hide herself. And because she didn't have anything left out of her instinct she trusted it and searched for a hideout.

Only then the woman noticed a little animal that slept only a few meters behind the place she had been sleeping. It was completely black and she could spot a tiny set of wings, a beak and lion paws. A gryphon? But it was so small. It had to be a baby! And the men on the horses couldn't overlook something as noticeable as that peaceful sleeping griffon.

The woman hesitated not a second and took all the strength left in her body. She ran towards it, picked it up and headed towards the other side of the glade. The black furball squeaked but as he spotted her he only licked over her cheek.

Adrenaline shoot through her veins and only that held her on her feet. She shot through the forest and searched hectic for a hideout for both of them but found nothing big enough. So she dumped the little creature in a hollow tree trunk and put a finger before her mouth. As if this animal could understand her it nodded and crawled deeper into the trunk. Fast she made sure that the griffin couldn't be seen from outside then she went as far away as she could. Then finally her body couldn't take any more and she collapsed with full speed into the ground.

She couldn't think anymore and red spots danced before her eyes. She heard dread voices which drew nearer. The last thing she saw was a human foot directly in front of her face. Exhausted she closed her eyes and heard someone sneering something like "What have we here? A human? Perfect! Our client wanted something like this…"

Then everything became nothing.

* * *

Chrom and Frederick came abruptly to halt as they heard a very loud shriek. Both turned to Lissa who stood a few feet behind them and looked in shock left to a opening in the forest. The blue haired man hadn't even noticed till this moment but they were already at her side weapons drawn.

He let his eyes wander but there was no Brigand, no big animal or anything that could scare Lissa to make such a sound. "What is it Li-" At that moment he saw the blood. It wasn't just a little bit but a pool made out of the red liquid. His face went pale. But there were no one here. Only a track right to them and then it went in the opposite direction.

That made no sense.

Frederick went slowly forward, his lance right before him. "Milady please step back", he said, "Bandits could be near."

"But there could be someone who needs help!" She complained irritated.

"Frederick is right. You shouldn't take unnecessary risks, Lissa." Chrom followed Frederick and kneeled before the blood and inspected it. "And I don't think the one who was this injured is still alive if he has not been treated yet."

"Why?" The blonde girl seemed puzzled and despite the warning from both she followed too. But she avoided to look at all that blood again and stared instead at Fredericks back. She didn't dare to look at that again. The girl was a healer but at the sight of this much blood her stomach turned.

"The blood is a few days old" Frederick said and stands up again. "But we should follow the track just to be sure"

"Right" Chrom stood too and they began trailing the blood as fast as they could. If this person did in fact life he needed help as soon as possible.

But the three didn't even need to search. The track was only a few meters long till there was again a little pool and then nothing. Confused they looked around but found nothing more that would give them a hint.

Then Lissa found a big tree with a hole. She was curious and looked inside but it was so dark she couldn't see anything. She sighed disappointed and at the moment she wanted to say something there was a movement. The blonde became stiff and looked intensely in that hole.

She waited with holding her breath.

Another movement. "Chrom!" She stepped a bit back but kept the eyes on the hole. Her brother came immediately to her. He followed her gaze and looked at that hole too. Then he began slowly to close the distance to the trunk and looked into the hole with squinted eyes.

As he approached with the Falchion pointing to the entrance a hiss could be heard from the trunk. First it was barely audible but as he approached it grew louder and louder.

Suddenly a tiny paw appeared and tried to scratch the weapon but was drawn back an instant later. "… a baby Gryphon?" He couldn't believe this. Gryphons weren't supposed to life in freedom. He couldn't remember since when they existed only for fights. "What?" Lissa became braver and took a step to the trunk.

"Lissa stay back. I think it is really afraid and maybe hungry too. It will be dangerous if it attacks even if it is still small" The blue haired man let his sword sink and immediately the hissing stopped. He blinked. It couldn't be, could it? "Frederick!" He did not let the hole off the eyes but he had an idea.

Frederick had finished inspecting the immediate area as he was called and so he jogged back. "What is it Milord?" His face was stern like always.

"Have we any meat left?" His master asked and the knight answered instantly "Yes. I'll go get it" The brown haired man went quickly to his horse and searched in the saddlebag for the meat in question. As he found it he gave it Chrom. "Thanks"

Chrom didn't want to startle the little animal and so he began to speak in a soft voice as he approached the opening slowly. "Hey little one, don't be afraid. We don't want to hurt you. Here have some meat – it is really tasty!"

He steadily spoke and the little gryphon peeped out. "Yeah, this is good. Come here little one" When he stood as nearly as he could without being in danger to be clawed he stopped.

Frederick watched this with cautions eyes. "Milord, this is dangerous. Let me do it" As he wanted to take a step Chrom threw him a glance over his shoulder that said _Don't come here_. So he stopped immediately. "But-" he wanted to say but Lissa also looked at him with a hard expression that said _Don't!_ So he had no choice but to wait.

Very excited watched the blonde girl what occurred. She wanted to be friends with the gryphon and didn't want Frederick to interrupt. So she stared at the black animal and waited patiently.

Chrom focused on the gryphon again and continued to speak to it. Very slowly the baby came forth and then it inspected the three of them with great interest. It sniffed and concentrated on the meat. With a sudden jump it snapped the dangling meat from the blue haired man and landed safely on his feet. Then it began to gulp down his food.

With big eyes looked the girl to her brother. "I never saw or even heard from a completely black griffin!"

They exchanged a look and Chrom nodded "Neither did I." Frederick looked at the animal with squinted eyes. "It is… strange. But I am more interested in where it did come from." But no one knew an answer to this and so the three of them remained silent.

As the gryphon had eaten the meat it looked at Chrom with big puppy eyes and let out a bleep. "Do you want more?" He asked amused as he looked at Frederick which sighed and turned around to fetch some more strips of dried meat.

The young animal followed Frederick with clumsy steps and almost fell over its own wings. But somehow it managed to keep up the pace. The siblings watched the two who seemed like a duckling following its mother and couldn't resist laughing. Frederick looked a little confused and annoyed back only to find the gryphon behind him with its tail wagging, waiting for another bit of meat. Charmed he quickly took a piece and carefully reached down to his guest. "You are really smart, aren't you?" Another bleep and the meat were gone with one bite. Satisfied the black gryphon nuzzled the steed which was returned and then he jumped on it and turned a few times then laid down to sleep. Only seconds later they could hear a soft snore.

Lissa smiled cheerfully. "Can we keep it?" She asked full of hope.

"You promise you will care for it?" Asked her older brother strictly and the girl nodded earnestly. "Good" He smiled at her and got a big hug in return. "You are the best, big brother!"

Frederick cleared his throat. "Milord, there is no one here. What do we do now?"

"We should go to Southtown and hear if the townspeople know of someone who needed a heal." Chrom said serious. The fun was over. So Frederick nodded and took the reins as they arose fast southward.

Thats it for Chapter 1. I hope you liked it!

More to come...? :)


	2. First Battle

The second chapter~ It is a bit dark but I do hope you enjoy it regardless!

* * *

The woman didn't want to live anymore. The torture she was going through right now was licking on her self esteem. And that was one of the few things left to her.

As she couldn't even remember how the human shit did transport her here and didn't have anything to protect herself she couldn't do anything. She was a prisoner to these bandits and rapists. Her injured pride didn't help either.

But maybe she had a tiny chance to flee today. They seemed a little overtaxed with something. She had heard only a few scraps of sentences like "The blue haired bastard is coming!", "Shit!" or "We should run!" But the leader of this group shouted and went a little wild and they all degraded themselves. Then they went and stole a whole lot of weapons. Swords, axes, lances, bows and a few tomes. They had not one mage but it didn't matter to them. Everyone was uneasy except the leader. He had a lot of self confidence.

One of the barbarians came through the room and hurried into the toilet. So he didn't notice the tome that he dropped.

She slid to the ground and hid the book as fast as she could. Luckily she was only chained on her neck. Her expression was bland as she went back to her shelf and looked around the other prisoners. There were two more women and three men. They all looked at her wide eyed as they noticed what she did.

The woman didn't want to life. No. But she didn't want to die either and no one deserved this treatment. Not she and nor the others.

So she began to plot.

She knew of six bandits and the leader. But there could be more and she had to consider this too. As she looked around the others she stared into their eyes. "Can you fight?" She whispered and only one woman and a man nodded. The other three shook their heads. With only three it could be dangerous but they had to try.

"Do you want to fight?" She looked at all of them again and this time all five gave her a nod. With this she could work.

They waited patiently until the barbarian came out of the toilet. "Aaaah, this wa' total' goooo'." He sounded like he was drunk. He looked around for a short while and enjoyed the sight. He swiped here and there and then hurried out of the room. This was different to the days before too. Normally one of them kept them company all of the time. But not today. Today no one was here to guard them.

"Which weapons are you familiar with?" She asked with her rough voice. The last days were hard as she had shouted a lot. Her husky voice had become even huskier. "Bow" the women said and looked at the ground with a red face. The man looked straight into the tacticians eyes "I'd like a sword if possible. But I can fight with a lance too."

So they had only one melee fighter. This didn't make the situation better. She let out a sigh. "Ok. First I'll try to break your chain" She pointed to the man "You will barricade the door as fast as possible so no one can come in. Understood?" He nodded so she proceeded. "Then I will break your chain, little girl. Please try to scout the enemies through the window and tell us when they try to break through, okay?" She looked at the girl who could use a bow. The kid wasn't long here yet. They still hadn't done something to her so she had been lucky. As she nodded the woman who was now their leader looked at the rest. "You three try to barricade the rest of the windows. We need one mostly free but we don't need bad surprises like arrows flying at us. When you're all done the easy part is over. Then we need to try to get us some weapons. Thus we have to open the door." She looked serious. All of the faces showed the tension of this whole situation.

"The best would be that only one or two barbarians notice our escape but that would be lucky. As they will attack as soon as possible I propose we sent them some presents…" The five of them looked confused but not averse. "… like these" She pointed at some oil and pillows. "I could put that on fire." The girl smiled shy and the man answered with a mischievous grin. "Yes that sounds good. A little fire will help them to be purified. And thus we will get hopefully our weapons right?" As the tactician nodded the other three agreed willingly and so they began to execute the plan.

* * *

The group wandered fast towards Southtown. All three had a bad feeling and as they saw someone approach from the village the bad feeling only grew. "P-Prince Chrom!" The man shouted out of air. "Prince Chrom! He-Help!"

The three ran towards the villager and Frederick demanded to know "What happened?"

Hectic the man tried to explain but he had to gasp so much that they didn't understand one word. "Please calm down, friend. Take a deep breath and then explain to us what happened." Chrom tried to help and as soon as the man fetched his breath he dragged them towards the town. "There are bandits, rapists and a slaver! They captured already a few men and women! We need to hurry!" As soon as the words were out they ran again.

Chrom shouted "How long are they there already? Why didn't you call for help?" But he knew they tried their best. This town didn't have any soldier to protect it because it normally didn't need it. The Pegasus knights controlled this part every few days and could spot every bandit in the surrounding area.

"We waited two days for the Pegasus knights but as they didn't show up until now we couldn't wait any longer. So we searched the forest for help!" So Chrom was right then. That didn't make it better. "Where are the bandits?" He asked so they could approach them unnoticed. "In the center and the house of the healer. They brought along a severely injured person and so they forced Tyrill to heal him! And then he was enchained like the other prisoners."

"So that's how it went." Frederick let out. His breathing was totally normal in contrast to Lissas heavy pants. But she didn't complain. "We need to hurry! The bandits know you are here already and getting ready for battle!" So much for remain unnoticed.

The villager explained quickly a few more things and told them how many bandits there were.

"There is it!" Chrom yelled out and turned to the man. "You take all the other villagers and take them to a safe place. Don't try to help us - you will only be in the way." He drove the complaining man to do what was necessary and took the initiative. The villager took the reins from Frederick and followed then the command. "Lissa stay back. We don't want to see you hurt, you understand?" "I can take care of myself! But okay" She pouted and hid herself only to sneak behind them later.

She didn't take orders good and did only what she wanted.

"Frederick you take the center! I'll go to the healer!" "Understo-"Just as Frederick wanted to nod in agreement an explosion reverberated through the whole town with a gigantic bang. Smoke rose from the west side of the village where the house of the healer should be. Without hesitation both ran towards the fire. Then they heard a shrill laughter and someone screaming "BLOOD AND THUNDER!" And something happened again as a new explosion seized the city. This time they could hear a cry in pain.

 _Don't die on me_ Chrom thought. He felt that the prisoners were in danger. But something felt wrong as he hadn't heard of a mage in the ranks of the bandits. There should be only three barbarians, an archer and two myrmidons. And the leader was a barbarian too. Where did the fire come from? The next corner would be the last but they stopped abruptly as a myrmidon flew by them a second before they wanted to charge. The man slammed against a house wall and sank moaning to the ground an arrow in his shoulder. He wouldn't do anything anytime soon.

Frederick found that it was too dangerous for his lord so he took a step forward. But Chrom was directly behind him and what they saw leaved them with open mouths. Three lightly dressed persons stood before a hole where a door should have been. Two men with grim expressions and a young girl who hold her bow closely. All three had a few bruises but mainly the chain around the neck indicated that they were the prior prisoners. The man with the sword grunted. "You could have left me one or two of 'em you know." The other only shrugged and his eyes wandered to the newcomers.

Chrom and Frederick inspected the area. One man lay collapsed behind the door which was on the opposite wall it should be two others beside him with severe burns. On the other side of the alley was a fifth man who was pierced with an arrow too.

"Are you okay?" The knight asked the three which nodded simultaneously. Frederick examined the bandits but all were cold out. He began to put the bandits that lived in chain so they couldn't do anything if they awoke.

"You can come o-out now" The timid, white haired girl said und looked to the home of the healer. Another girl and two men showed up and looked around. As they saw the blue haired man their eyes widened.

Only two bandits were left and now they didn't have to think of the prisoners as hostages. _Great_! Chrom thought and the next moment another shriek reached his ears. "Lissa!" He yelled and ran in the direction to the center. "Frederick you look after the wounded! I'll rescue Lissa!" And at the next moment he disappeared around the corner they came from. Frederick didn't like this but Chrom was right, they needed treatment and someone to protect them. Just then the guy with the tome ran after Chrom before the knight could do something.

Chrom ran as he never did before and reached the central plaza in record time. He wheezed a little but he looked right to the big bandit in front of him. He held Lissa with one hand around the neck and a cocky smile on his lips.

"If this isn't our little prince" He said mockingly. "I waited for you. And thank you for this wonderful gift! Hahaha!" The barbarian looked greedily at Lissa and a shiver ran down Chroms spine. Lissas eyes were wide open with fear.

This really was not good.

Chrom wanted to take a step but as he tried to get closer the barbarian lifted his hand with his axe and laid it on Lissas throat. He threatened "One step closer and your little friend here is a liiiiitle shorter." He snickered and then his smile fell "Now lay down your arms or the girl is dead." The blue haired man did not even have a choice and didn't hesitate one moment.

The eyes on the man in front of him he crouched down and laid Falchion carefully on the ground. He knew Frederick would be here as soon as possible and thus needed only a bit time. He stayed in this position and didn't let his sword go just yet. "Let her go"

The barbarian burst into laughter. "Oh little prince you think you can fight me all alone?" He lifted his weapon hand again to wipe away a tear he got from laughing. "All alone and with your girl between us?" His face went from a casual smile to a horrible satisfying expression which gave him away as a lunatic.

Just in this moment Chrom saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned with his hands and Falchion raised. The sword of the other man crashed against the Falchion and Chrom almost lost his balance. But instead he let the other sword glide down his own and struck the myrmidon in a whirl down. A faint gasp was the last thing the swordsman ever gave out. At this moment the blonde girl cried out "CHROM!" But he couldn't make it, could he? He felt the leader in his back. He was too damn close.

Just as he closed his eyes with expectation to receive a vital hit but trying to whirl around nonetheless he heard another shout. "Fire!"

The barbarian screamed furious as he clashed against the nearest wall. Chrom looked around to find the man with the tome standing a little left between Lissa and him. He stood up and looked smiling in the eyes of his lifesaver. "Thank you friend." The other only gave another shrug and didn't even look at the blue haired man anymore. He had his eyes locked on the man on the floor who rose with fury in his eyes.

"Now that's surprising." The barbarian mocked "Didn't think I see you here." It was two against one but that bastard didn't mind it and attacked without any more notice.

This time Chrom did see it coming and deflected the axe easily. It would have hit the white haired guy if he hadn't intervened. His opponent wasn't a great threat to begin with and had only been lucky. The blue haired man landed a few hits and the bigger man scowled because his blows didn't connect.

Chrom dodged another attack and jumped a little back so he could prepare for the last strike as his opponent suddenly went ablaze. First he faltered a bit but then he carried out the blow readily because the barbarian was too distracted with putting out his burning shoes and pants.

A last gurgle from the guy and then the only thing they heard was the fire consuming flesh.

"… and thanks again I guess." This time Chrom regarded the foreign man with more interest. He was a little shorter than Chrom but surpassed Lissa. A purple and black coat with light yellow motives was the only thing he had on him it seemed. He had white almost silver short hair and coal black eyes. Yes he couldn't think of another description with these eyes. Also there was a scar over his whole face. It started over the right brow followed over his nose and ended on the left corner of his mouth. His features were a bit round around the chin but otherwise there were only edges. Hollow cheeks did do the rest and he looked a bit scary. It didn't even come to their minds that this could be a woman.

But he had rescued Chrom two times and also fought for the captive villagers. So he had to be a good person.

The blue haired man approached the mage and introduced himself "I'm Chrom. Thank you for rescuing me and my delicate little sister here"

"I am not delicate!" Lissa protested foot stomping but smiled at her hero. "My name's Lissa! And you?" Both stared at the foreign man which blushed lightly and looked anywhere but the two of them.

"… I don't know." Was all he said as he turned and walked away.

* * *

And finished~

Did you like the fighting scenes? I had a bad time with these... But I hope you can image it ;D


	3. New comrades

The woman did not know what to think of the men who did come to their rescue. Or have tried to. They came too late and didn't bring anything but trouble. The girl with them had to be rescued too.

She sighed and walked over to the last of them not noticing the looks she got from the blue haired man she had rescued a few moments ago. He wasn't bad with a sword it seemed. And he cared a lot for his little sister. But the tactician couldn't trust men just yet again. This torture was her only memory and it wasn't exactly pleasant.

Suddenly a black furball jumped directly to her and instinctively she held her arms so that she could hold the griffin easily. He bleeped excited and licked over her cheek again. Charmed she stroked his back. "Where did you come from? Why are you in the city?" She whispered and winced as she received an unexpected answer. "We picked him up in the woods, sir. He was protecting itself in a hollow tree trunk." The other brown haired man had spoken. He was close by and treated one of the villagers.

Now that explained it. But did she hear right? Sir? She opened her mouth to say something but the white haired girl leaped over and bowed before her and the gryphon with a smooth motion. "Thank you, sir! You saved us all!" The girl smiled sheepishly and was gone the next moment.

It seemed she had a very masculine appearance. More than she had expected. And if she thought about it, it didn't matter to her. It even could be useful. She could interact with males without fear at the moment and she probably wouldn't see these guys again. So she remained silent about it.

Instead she switched to the next thing in her mind to say. "Thank you for helping this little guy. I think it's with me…" Suddenly a name popped up in her mind "…right, Arch?" Happily the gryphon bleeped and flapped with its tiny wings. A small smile sneaked on her face. You had to look really hard to see it but the knight noticed and nodded. "We thought it was a free griffin and wanted to take it. But if it is yours than we are glad you could reunion."

She nodded in thanks and wanted to look after the others but Tyrill the healer was also there and came to her first. "Hey. Sorry I couldn't heal you completely the last time…" He looked a bit uneasy and it seemed he would have helped more if he could. "Can I look at your wound again? I promise this time I will heal it entirely and you don't have to give me anything. That's the least I can do for what you have done. If you need anything more just tell me!" He smiled sheepishly and hopefully.

The white haired woman was really thankful. She had sensed the helpfulness of the villagers and indeed she needed help. "It would be a great help if you could heal me and I wouldn't refuse a few new clothes if it is really ok…" The healer beamed at those words "Of course, no problem! Please come to my house… It's a bit destroyed but don't mind it. The most utensils are there. Oh and the others are all fine. Only a few scratches and nothing compared to your head…" He walked ahead and the tactician followed him as soon as she heard that the others were cared for.

Since the other guy was done with the villagers he followed them too. She didn't like it. Now there were two men with her in the house and she had to suppress her instinct to run. Arch wriggled and the tactician put him to the ground where he began to explore the near surroundings.

"Please sit down. I will take care of this wound then." Tyrill said while he searched for his medics. She did as asked and observed the other man. He stood firm before the alley and watched very attentively. She didn't want to stare at him and therefore watched the little gryphon.

Tyrill worked silently but effectively and fast. As he just finished and wrapped the bandage around her head the other two came in. "Frederick" The man named Chrom said. "Do you know – " As his eyes fell on her he stopped and smiled friendly. "Ah! Here you are! We searched for you… Why did you walk away?"

"Yeah! We only wanted to talk you know!" Lissa pouted.

But then the two of them noticed the bandages. Chrom frowned and asked a little confused "Were you hurt?" The tactician knew that he meant if she received a blow or so but she did not want to answer. Her head hurt a little and she closed her eyes.

Also the healer spoke before she could have done so. "No I don't think it is from this fight. The bandits brought him here with severe injuries but they didn't let me take care of them properly. So I did the rest now."

The woman opened her eyes as she heard Chroms worried voice. "Did they this to you?"

 _They don't seem like bad people,_ she thought and shook her head. "I don't think so but it could be. I don't remember anything before I woke up at a clearing…" They stared at her and she couldn't stand it. Again she looked after the little gryphon only so she didn't have to look into their eyes.

"You don't remember anything?" The girl asked worried and the tactician replied monotone "Yes, nothing. Not even my name…"

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa exclaimed. "It's called a load of Pegasus dung." Frederick countered and looked rather dissatisfied and stern.

"I know it seems rather unrealistic and implausible but it's the truth… I woke up at that field and these bandits found me. Then they made sure I would life and took me to this house. I don't know any more…" She tried to explain but Frederick expression showed that he was not nearly convinced.

"…What if it IS true, Frederick?" Chrom pointed out. "We cannot leave at it is. We have to help. What sort of Shepherds would we be if we left like this?" He looked at Frederick which sighed "I must emphasize caution. We shouldn't let a wolf in our flock." He certainly knew Chrom very well.

"He helped me twice and I trust and believe him odd as it might be. Besides he was the one who came up with the plan, right? And he is very skillfully with a tome too. The Shepherds could use someone with… his talents. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?"

"…Sorry. But what is this about? Shepherds? You tend sheep? ... in full armor?" The white haired woman interrupted. She didn't understand half of it.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom answered and the addressed confirmed "A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"…I understand." Only a little but it would have to suffice. "My name is Robin… I just remembered that. How odd."

Chrom smiled at that. "Robin? Is that foreign? ... Ah we can discuss this later. Would you like to come with us? We are on the way to the capital from Ylisse. Maybe you could find there hints to your memories?"

Robin tilted her head and thought about it. It wasn't safe to travel alone that she had learned the hard way. And these three didn't seem like bad company. She couldn't trust them yet and had to be careful too but the most important point was that she didn't want to travel alone. Besides the capital wasn't a bad shot for her memories. And her instinct screamed something like _These are good guys! Travel with them! Don't hesitate!_ So she nodded "Yes, if you'll have me then I'd like that."

* * *

Chrom watched Robin as he picked up the little gryphon and went to the next room to get changed. It really was odd but his heart screamed that he could trust him with his life.

"We should get going if all of us are ready, Milord" Frederick interrupted his thoughts. "What? But it is almost dark! Can't we stay here for the night?" Lissa complained and looked with puppy eyes to Frederick and then to Chrom.

"Frederick is right. We are behind our schedule and should get going. Let's stock up our supplies and then continue to the capital." Lissa muttered but she knew they wouldn't change their minds.

Frederick walked away and searched for his steed while Chrom bought all they needed. When Robin was finished changing he helped too.

The white haired man had still his coat on but underneath was now width dark gray pants and also a similarly wide top. As he approached he closed his big coat again as though he had something to hide but Chrom discarded this as soon as the thought came to mind.

"Ready?" He asked instead and looked at the new items. "Yes, but we should really stay here!" Lissa reproached again but it was ignored. The new member nodded and so they were on the way to the agreed meeting point with Frederick.

"Arch, don't walk too far away" Robin said as the little gryphon swaggered before the three of them. He received a bleep as answer and it seemed to satisfy him. "Is this your griffin?" Lissa asked a little disappointed and looked with a dreaming glance to the gryphon.

"I think so. At least I feel that he belongs to me and I remembered his name before even my own…" Robin said with a forced smile. "Maybe he will give me a few hints to who I am?" He murmured then but sighed unconvinced.

Frederick waited for them already. He stood there with his hands behind his back and staring right at Robin. He didn't trust him and would not probably for a while. His eyes wandered to the little black gryphon which was sitting now right before him and staring with big puppy eyes. "What do you wish, sir?" He asked with his expression never changing. He received a bleep as answer and nodded. "As you wish" He then picked up the griffin and put him on his steer. Satisfied the griffin laid down and closed his eyes. Almost immediately he was asleep.

"… Then let's go before it gets dark" Chrom smiled at the griffin and took the lead as they headed south towards the capital.

Lissa couldn't keep her mouth shut and bombarded the newcomer with questions. Most of the time he could only answer with "Don't know" or something similar. The blue haired man almost lost his temper as his little sister kept going on and on but Frederick stopped and suggested that the group should rest.

Chrom looked around and noted that it was dark already and this was a perfect camping place. "Good idea. Frederick you make a fire, I will go hunting. Lissa and Robin you set up the tent." All nodded and went to do their assigned jobs.

* * *

Frederick didn't like this situation one bit. This guy was suspicious as a fire in the forest but he couldn't deny Chroms order. So he would watch Robin and report everything to Chrom. Or even better, the Exalt.

But as he lit the fire and watched Lissa with this white haired guy he found nothing. Not a try to flee. Neither did he look around for allies, only Arch was in his interest. It seemed odd.

One thing found the knight funny. Robin looked relaxed. As this guy had been tense the whole time it was absolutely suspicious! Why would he relax then? He was in company with strangers and only his little animal with him. The only different thing was that neither Chrom nor he were near him but if this was the cause then it was more alarming than everything else.

He almost burned himself as he watched the two of them. He only managed to avoid this because the little Gryphon jumped into him. As he didn't pay attention to the animal he was so startled that he almost fell backwards but he could hold his balance at the last moment.

The brown haired guy looked down to this little animal which bleeped happy in his arms and was now lying down on his lap. It was hard to not like this little thing. But he shouldn't! As he looked up he caught Robin who eyed him with a stern look such as he himself often had. It was only for a second but Frederick noticed it. Now Robin had tensed up again but it didn't show in his work.

Strange. So very very strange.

Frederick found himself wondering if he had done something to him. But as he recalled the day he couldn't find anything and he disregarded the thought. _He must remember something,_ the knight thought. It was the only option for this knight who had a prince and a princess to protect.

Then Chrom brought back a bear. Frederick suppressed his retch. He wouldn't eat anything today and only had to make sure no one noticed. As he grilled the meat Chrom, Lissa and Robin talked quite a bit about the world around them. Robin asked quite a few things. Like where this was, which continents they were on and not few other things that were common.

Robin ate quite a lot as he was very hungry. Frederick pretended to do something so that no one would notice but he underestimated the situation. "Are you not hungry, Frederick? You didn't eat one bite…"

Why of all of them did Robin have to notice? He looked with his usually stern look to the white haired guy and said "I eat before so I don't need anything else" In reality he WAS hungry but he wouldn't ever admit it. Not when the only thing they had was bear meat.

"If you say that" The newcomer looked at him a few seconds, shrugged his shoulders and devoured his meat as if this was his last meal ever.

"How can you eat this, Robin?" Lissa asked with a shrill voice. She didn't like the meat either but Chrom convinced her otherwise. "You didn't even try it yet, Lissa. How can you say that?"

They quarreled quite a bit before Lissa tried it and almost committed it right back. "It tastes like old shoes. Wait that's not fair for the shoes! It's even worse!" She grimaced.

"Come on Lissa! In war you eat what we have or you won't survive!" Chrom tried to convince her but it was not easy. Frederick sat there and commented at the right moments but his attention was on Robin.

He looked like he wanted to say something but as he didn't Frederick was more suspicious than ever.

Soon they laid down in attempt to sleep but Frederick could only sleep when he was sure everything was alright and this new guy slept as well.

He slept unexpectedly well until the world around him began to shake.


End file.
